


Things I forgot in my journals

by SoColdConfused



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confessions, Poems, Sketches, musings, notebooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoColdConfused/pseuds/SoColdConfused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sketches, poems, and beginnings to stories I left in my notebooks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

How did I end up infatuated with so many people?  
I've written charted lists with why and how I like these individuals  
I've also written poems and short stories   
some I've left unfinished  
about and for these people I don't even really see anymore  
I've created spaces in my mind where I imagine my separate scenes of joy  
with Kala it was friendship with cuddles and kisses in an apartment we shared  
with Cole I imagined fluffy beds and nights spent in bliss  
and then there was Tom, Erin, Dylan, etc.


	2. fired up. we aint them.

Stayed up nights, it goes.  
time to get up with the sun.


End file.
